


A Quick Checkup

by stupot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Nurses, This is consensual don't worry, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupot/pseuds/stupot
Summary: For his birthday, Murdoc requests a little special treatment from his favorite nurse.





	A Quick Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present to my boyfriend for turning 18 today ❤️

     Murdoc chuckled and laid back on the bed. He hadn't expected 2D to be so eager to do this, but he was pleasantly surprised. "So you really don't mind doing this, huh..~?" the older man asked, watching 2D get dressed up in a tight little nurse's dress that easily showed off his body.  
     "Of course not!" Stuart laughed, pulling a bright red thigh-high sock up his leg. "I'd do anything for you on your birthday, you know~" The singer chuckled and looked around in the closet, eventually pulling out a little blue hospital gown. The perfect compliment to his outfit. "Here~" 2D purred, setting the gown on the bed. "You wear this~ It'll be great since you're my patient and all..~"

     It wasn't long before the two men were playing their little game, the singer sitting on top of Murdoc and giving him his "medicine." The first pill was a viagra. The second pill was a gentle sedative. "Come on, love~" Stu purred. "Drink plenty of water so you can swallow your medicine." He held a full cup of water up to Murdoc's mouth and refused to move it until all the water was gone.  
     "Ah, I'm done..." panted Murdoc. "I don't have any more medicine to take, do I, Nurse Stuart..~?" he asked sweetly. "I don't like taking pills very much, you see..."  
     Nurse Stuart shook his head with a chuckle. "No, no," he assured. "You're all done with medicine for right now. Although, if you don't mind, I think I should examine you a bit while I'm not looking at other patients. I need to know if your condition has gotten any worse." Stuart looked down at Murdoc with a playful smile, ever so slightly rocking his hips on top of him, just enough to make his patient let out a quiet little moan.

     A few pokes here, a few squeezes there. It was clear that Stuart wasn't actually examining Murdoc for anything. Although, it was enough time for the viagra to start taking effect. He could see a quite clear bulge under Murdoc's thin little gown, and without any underwear, it was even more obvious. "Oh, what do we have here~?" Stu asked in fake surprise. "Hmm, this is an interesting side effect to your medicine, Mister Niccals..." he mumbled, looking at it closely. Murdoc squirmed in embarrassment under him. "Mind if I look closer at it~?" Stuart gently pulled back Murdoc's gown, exposing his aching, leaking cock. "Hm... I've never seen this side effect with your prescription, sir..." He reached out and poked the tip, making Murdoc gasp softly as he smeared around a bit of his precum.  
     "Wh-what are you doing..?" Murdoc asked, suddenly finding it a bit harder to move and speak. "I..."  
     Stuart quickly shushed him, wanting him to just relax. The look of lust in both their eyes was getting more obvious by the minute. He grinned and noticed the sedative must be working now since Murdoc was lying so still, his eyes a bit glazed over and a slight bit of drool leaking from his mouth. "My, my... Are you feeling alright, sir..~?" Stu asked, blushing a bit at how naughty he felt for doing something like this. Murdoc asked for it, of course, but he still got a rush from it. Just looking at him in this state made him excited under his tight dress.  
     Murdoc stared quietly up at Stuart, finding it difficult to speak. "Y-yes," he eventually muttered, a soft moan escaping his lips as Stu started jerking him off. "A-ahh... Th-that's... good..~" he whimpered. He would've been squirming in pleasure if he could.  
     "I'm just running a few more tests~" Stuart chuckled, starting to pull his little white dress up. He wore lacy white panties underneath that were ever so slightly see-through. He grinned and tugged his wet panties off, giggling as he brought them up to Murdoc's face for him to sniff. Then, he leaned down and gave Murdoc's cock a little kiss on the tip before he stood up on his knees and gently lowered himself down on it, letting out happy moans. "Mm, doesn't that feel good, Mister Niccals~?" he asked, eagerly taking every inch inside his cunt. "I-I know this isn't very professional of me, but... I think you need this just as much as I do~"  
     Murdoc gasped and shuddered as Stuart rode his dick, wishing he could do more than just lay there. Although, in a way, it added more excitement to all of this for him. His long tongue hung out of his mouth as he whimpered and panted, watching Stu bounce up and down on his dick.  
     Stu whined as he got Murdoc's cock to hit just the right spot, slamming down on him even harder now. "Fuck, ah~ I'm close..~" he whispered, digging his nails into Murdoc's hips. However, it seemed that Murdoc was already close, as he let out a desperate, squeaky moan as he came deep inside Stuart. "Mm..~ I love it when you cum inside me~" he whispered, slowly stopping and getting off Murdoc, a slight bit of his cum leaking out of his hole.

     Both men were tired, sweaty, and panting. Stuart quickly took off his dress and socks before crawling up beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pressing gentle kisses to his neck. "I love you..." he whispered, earning a smile from Murdoc. "I know it's your birthday, but I had a lot of fun with this too~ Both pills should wear off soon... don't worry. I didn't give you a lot." Stu sighed happily and hugged Murdoc tight, pressing his head to his chest and hearing his heart beat. "Happy birthday..~"


End file.
